elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garrus Darelliun
|Base ID = }} Garrus Darelliun is an Imperial guard captain in Cheydinhal, and was second-in-command to Ulrich Leland. If Ulrich gets arrested or killed, then he will become the captain of the Cheydinhal Guard. Interactions Corruption and Conscience After asking around in Cheydinhal, the Hero will discover that the Captain of the Guard, Ulrich Leland, has been imposing excessive and inappropriate fines all over town. One of the citizens, Llevana Nedaren, is upset and plans to do something about it. Dialogue Corruption and Conscience "What do you want?" :Ulrich Leland "It appears you've spoken to Llevana. I know she sounds a bit like a raving madwoman, but she isn't far from the truth. Ulrich is definitely up to something. Every day, we take in exorbitant fines from the people. Where most of the money goes, I have a good idea. Ulrich keeps his quarters locked, but I've glimpsed inside. The things he has in there could never be purchased ona Captain's salary. At first I thought maybe he was from wealthy stock, but many of the goods have been delivered recently. I'd love to bring him to task in front of Count Indarys, but I dare not without a solid witness that will speak against him." ::What about Llevana? "Honestly, she's never done anything to be fined or get in trouble... yet. The person I'd love to bring in as a witness is Aldos Othran. That is, if we could sober him up for five minutes. I haven't approached him myself, as Ulrich has eyes everywhere. However, he doesn't know you well enough to suspect anything. If you want to help, you need to get Aldos to agree to become a witness. Nothing else can be done." :::Aldos Othran "Aldos is living on the street now that his house has been seized. I begged Ulrich to give him more time, but he wouldn't. He won't be hard to find, just follow the smell of stale mead." :::Ulrich Leland "Beware of Ulric. I wouldn't confront him at this time, as he'll surely have you thrown in jail. If you raise a hand against him and strike him down, you'll be accused of murder. Even if Ulrich doesn't do things by the letter of the law, I do." "You must locate Aldos. He's a danger to himself and others in his condition." (After speaking to Llevana after Aldos died) "I feel Ulrich's eyes upon me as be speak, so be brief." "We must put an end to this travesty of justice." :Aldos Othran "Aldos will be mourned. I won't sit by and watch the innocent being driven to the brink like that. Something must be done, but without bloodshed." ::Ulrich Leland "Llevana has always been quick tempered. You must reconsider her plan. It can only lead to prison for her... and for you. I swear that Ulrich will pay for this. We must handle this carefully and prove to the Count that he needs to be arrested. Ulrich has been watching me, so I haven't been able to enact the plan I devised to bring him down. That ends today now that you're here. The evidence we need to incriminate Ulrich must lie within his quarters. You must sneak in there and retrieve it without being seen. If you're caught, there isn't anything I can do to help you. Just be careful." "Aldos's death is indeed a tragedy. We'll do what we can to put his soul at ease." (After stealing Ulrich's letter) "I trust there were no run-ins with the guards in the barracks." "You're back, good. Did you find the evidence?" :Ulrich Leland "You've done it! This letter will spell his undoing when I present it to Count Indarys. Splendid work, splendid work indeed! I must hasten to the Count and deliver this immediately. Please, meet me back at the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn in about two hours." (If approached again) "Like I said... meet me in two hours at the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn." (After waiting for two hours) "After speaking to the Count, and in light of the evidence you recovered, Ulrich has been removed from his post and arrested. Many guards are coming forward with more evidence of his greed, so it's safe to say he'll spending quite a bit of time in the city dungeons. I've been promoted to the post of Captain of the Guard, and hope to return respect to the peacekeepers of this town. The Count and I thank you for helping bring Ulrich's hold on Cheydinhal to an end, and for doing so without unnecessary bloodshed. As a token of our gratitude, as you did this at the risk of false imprisonment or perhaps your life, we reward you this bounty of gold. On behalf of the people of Cheydinhal, I thank you." :Ulrich Leland "Ulrich will be spending years in the city dungeons. This should give him plenty of time to reflect on what he's done." "Until we meet again, may your travels be safe and the road remain clear." (If Ulrich is killed by the Hero) "I've come from speaking with Count Indarys, and I've news for you." "Yes? What news are you bringing me?" :Ulrich Leland "Although your intentions were good, your actions were despicable. Murder is the lowest form of revenge, and a road I would never dare to tread." (If Ulrich is killed) "We must put an end to this travesty of justice." :Ulrich Leland "I'm very disappointed in you. The proper way to do this would have been my way, but you chose bloodshed. I should have you arrested. However, since you aren't fully at fault, I won't report your involvement to the Count. Llevana, on the other hand, will pay for her crime. I'll ensure that her stay in jail is not long. Obviously, I had no love for Ulrich, so I'll do what I can on her behalf. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must speak to the Count. Please, meet me at the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn in two hours." (If approached again) "Like I said... meet me in two hours at the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn." (After waiting for two hours) "After the speaking to Count and reviewing your testimony, we decided to reduce Llevana's sentence as she was acting for self-preservation. I've been promoted to the post of Captain of the Guard, and hope to return respect to the peacekeepers of this town. The Count and I thank you for helping bring Ulrich's hold on Cheydinhal to an end, though we would have preferred having him brought up on charges. As a token of our gratitude, as you did this at the risk of false imprisonment or perhaps your life, we reward you this bounty of gold. On behalf of the people of Cheydinhal, I thank you." "Until we meet again, may your travels be safe and the road remain clear." (If approached again) "As always, you're a welcome sight." Appearances * de:Garrus Darelliun ru:Гаррус Дареллиун Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters Category:Oblivion: Guard Captains